


Coffee

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka drinks coffee, and Inui acts suspiciously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from [](http://subrosa-tennis.livejournal.com/profile)[**subrosa_tennis**](http://subrosa-tennis.livejournal.com/) chat. The prompt was "coffee", given to me by [](http://macey-muse.livejournal.com/profile)[**macey_muse**](http://macey-muse.livejournal.com/).

"How can you drink that, nya!" Eiji cried out, pointing at Tezuka's cup. Tezuka, unsurprisingly, didn't respond, simply continued drinking his coffee.

"Buchou likes coffee," Oishi sighed and explained for probably the millionth time.

"Coffee stunts your growth, doesn't it?" Echizen said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Like you should talk, Ochibi," Momo snorted. "Maybe all that grape ponta is why you're so short!"

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

"Considering the height of both of his parents, it's 95% likely that Echizen will have a growth spurt soon," Inui said. He was looking at Tezuka's coffee with a bit of a gleam in his eye.


End file.
